


Thanks (giving)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [12]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	

“What do you wanna do for Thanksgiving this year?”

 

_“I was thinking I’d remain curled up in a ball weeping despondently until at least the new year. Maybe longer.”_

 

“Cool, yeah, we can do that, or we can do something else.”

 

_“I’m not letting you attempt to cook another turkey. Not in my house, buddy.”_

 

“What? Why not?”

 

_“Really?”_

 

“I bought you a new oven, didn’t I? And got the grease off the ceiling. Eventually.”

 

_“Eventually. It smelled like gravy for two weeks.”_

 

“I honestly still don’t see the problem with that. It’s the smell of the holidays. Of family. Cheaper than a candle and way more authentic to the season. Plus, gravy.”

 

_“Oh, I’m well acquainted with your vision of what’s authentic. And don’t even ask - I’m still not going out and chopping down a tree for Christmas. I saw that movie. I know how that story ends.”_

 

“Don’t lie. You love Christmas. You wanna deck the halls and get jolly. You just don’t trust me with an axe.”

 

_“I really don’t trust you with an axe.”_

 

“We could go out of town.”

 

_“For Thanksgiving?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“And go where?”_

 

“Malta.”

 

_“Sure, okay.”_

 

“Macedonia. Monaco. Malaysia.”

 

_“The Federated States of Micronesia?”_

 

“That’s the one.”

 

_“You know you have a show the next day.”_

 

“So I guess you’ll have to let me cook at home.”

 

_“Or I can order from Whole Foods and not have to buy yet another oven after you wreak havoc.”_

 

“A man makes a little mess one time…”

 

_“I’ll get the Cornish hens instead of the turkey.”_

 

“Deal. But I’m still baking a pie.”


End file.
